


"If you could just tell the truth, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Aggression, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  Imagine you get into an argument with Happy and he gets a little too aggressive, accidentally hurting you. Ends in fluff





	"If you could just tell the truth, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

**Author's Note:**

> The agression is more of him not realizing his strength and feeling shitty about it even though it was accidental. Still, use caution if that's something that could trigger you.

“I had to go because they called me, Jax sent me over. I ain’t gonna sit here and explain myself to you, little girl.” 

Your chest heaved as you stared at Happy, your hands shaking as you both stood still in the bedroom. You couldn’t even believe that he was seriously starting a fight about this when it was his fuck up that had landed you two in the argument to begin with. You’d always been supportive of Happy. Always done what you could to help him and his club. You never asked questions that didn’t concern you, always trusted what came from his mouth and after three years, you’d thought that with everything that the two of you had been through, he would always be honest. When he’d said he was going to stay at the clubhouse late for a vote they were having, you hadn’t thought anything of it and accepted eating dinner alone. But when you’d gone into the clubhouse late in the evening to drop some cookies for the boys, only to find out that there was no vote and Happy was actually over at Diosa, you were understandably upset. 

Even still, you hadn’t accused him, hadn't pointed a finger. You had thought it over all day and as you were getting ready for bed, you simply asked a question. 

Why did you lie to me about going to the clubhouse?

Apparently, he hadn’t appreciated being questioned or what he felt was an insinuation of cheating. The truth was, he was there due to the bloodbath that had been found, the escorts and patrons slaughtered alike, including Colette. Putting that on you wasn’t something he wanted to do and so he’d lied. That had left him in a bad position though and now you were here, eyes burning into each other in anger. 

“Well, I feel like I deserve a fucking explanation Hap! I understand it’s a part of your job. It’s what you do. I’ve never given you shit about that. I will when you lie to me though. If you could just tell the truth, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

Happy scoffed at that and shook his head, walking away from you and out of the bedroom. As if that was going to alleviate your indignation. 

“Hap. Hap! Don’t walk away from me!”

You followed after him as he kept walking away, his strides long as he tried to make his way to the living room. 

“Leave me alone. Quit following me.”

You didn’t listen, of course, wanting to smooth things over. You hadn’t asked him to start a fight, you just wanted to know the truth. Now he was painting the picture as if you were the one that should be sorry for asking. Quickening your steps and practically jogging to keep up with him, you moved down the hall, reaching out to grab his arm as you finally got to him. He shook his hand out of your grip but you were right there to take his wrist in your hand again. This time he tossed his arm back roughly, meaning to just shake you off. He just wanted to watch some tv alone for a bit, maybe sleep there on the couch. He hadn’t realized just how worked up he must've been though, the events of the day having his nerves shot and he swung his arm back much with much more force than he had intended to. His forearm slipped out of your grasp and hit your chest straight, throwing you backward. He realized halfway and grabbed your arm, trying to keep you upright but he wasn’t quick enough. You slammed into the wall of the hallway behind you, the motion sending the back of your head to thump into the wall. You didn’t hit that hard, not enough to mark the wall nor make you bleed, but it was enough for your vision to swim for a couple of seconds, black spots flashing around as you winced and shut your eyes tight.

“Fuck.”

Happy’s voice was gruff and he was suddenly in front of you, taking your head gently into his hands. 

“You ok? Are you ok?”

You nodded your head, eyes still screwed shut as the beginning of a headache started to throb.

“Look at me.”

You willed your eyes to open and looked up at him, your vision back to normal as you looked up at him, his worried eyes trained on you. 

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Just let me sit down.” 

At that, he nodded, wrapping his arms around you and walking with you back to the bedroom. He softly brought you to sit down, his hand gently running along the back of your head. He blew out a breath of relief not feeling a knot and sat down on the bed beside you, pulling you into his arms. He wrapped his around your body, your cheek smooshed against his chest. 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to push you like that. I should’ve never even pushed to at all. That was fucked up. I’m sorry. You sure you’re ok?”

His grip on your head didn’t really give him much room to nod so you pulled away softly, his arms reluctantly letting you go. 

“I’m fine. It’ll probably be sore tomorrow but I’m good. Can we just talk peacefully now?”

Happy nodded, speaking first. 

“Someone killed everyone at Diosa. Everyone. The girls, the clients, everyone. We needed to clean everything up. I didn’t want you worrying about all that so I lied and said I would be late at the clubhouse. I didn’t think you were gonna stop by over there though. I did lie, but I was just trying to make it easier on you. I didn’t want you to have that shit on your mind. I don’t ever want you to have to worry about anything. I don’t want the bad shit touching you. You’re the only pure thing in my life, you already have enough shit to worry about. But it’s better you know the truth than to think that I wanna with anyone other than you. You’re my girl. There’s no one else I want to be with. I should’ve just told you the truth I guess.”

You nodded over a soft laugh. 

“Yeah, that would’ve saved us a fight and a headache.”

Happy didn’t laugh along with you and reached out once more to feel your head, you taking his hand into yours before he could. 

“I’m fine. Just, let's be honest. You don’t have to give me all the details but just tell the truth.”

Your Old Man nodded and took you into his arms again, standing with you and pulling the comforter back. 

“Get in.”

You slipped into the bed and crawled over to your side, Happy climbing in behind you. He settled into the bed and covered the both of you, pulling you into his chest. Pressing a kiss to the back of your head, he squeezed your body further into his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s enough Hap.” 

You both laughed softly and you closed your eyes, happy not to be going to sleep mad at each other. You knew that Happy loved you, always did what he had to do to protect you. There wasn’t a person alive that made you feel safer than Happy and you knew that it was a complete accident. It wasn’t something that you were going to hold against him. 

“I love you Happy.”

“I love you too babygirl.” 

The both of you were quiet after that, your eyes closed. Happy suddenly squeezed you though and your eyes popped open.

“Isn’t there some shit about not going to sleep after a concussion?”

WIth a roll of your eyes, you turned in his arms.

“I don’t have a fucking concussion Happy. Go to sleep before I give you a concussion.” 

With a huff, he nodded, tucking your head into the crook of his neck. 

“Fine.”


End file.
